The world conference
by Roses and the Internet
Summary: Let me just start with you all are going to kill me for this. The actual plot is a little difficult to explain so I guess you're just going to have to read it. :D
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**A/N: I wanted to write this sooner but I just never got the right idea, but the past is in the past and here it is. I really think that if Pokémon wasn't aimed for younger children Jupiter and Saturn just seem like the kind of people who would be swearing left and right. This is another T+ story because of the strong language and slight pervertedness.**

**I KNOW THAT IT SAYS HUMOR/ROMANCE BUT ****TECHNICALLY ROMANCE/HUMOR/DRAMA/FAMILY.**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

Jupiter was a little less than thrilled when she woke up to her roommate's screaming, but really what could she do?

"Mars stop screaming or so help me Arceus I will step on your boots," she said turning back into her pillow as her roommate continued making a shit load of noise.

"Aw but don't you want to know why I'm screaming Jupi?" Mars asked, using that infuriating nickname.

"Do not _ever _call me that. We've been over this" she said sighing into her pillow.

"But your reaction's so funny" her obnoxious giggle filled Jupiter's ears.

"What time is it? If you say hammer time I will hurt you"

Mars' face visibly fell at Jupiter's threat, "Nine AM"

Jupiter jumped out of bed and looked at Mars wide-eyed, "What do you mean it's nine AM?!"

"It's nine AM."

"Oh my fucking Arceus! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Jupiter screeched running around and getting ready.

"I tried but you waved me away and told me to and I quote, 'Fuck off'"

Jupiter didn't hear her. She was already running out of the room the kitchen to get a quick breakfast.

When she walked in she was shocked to see the rest of her 'family' calmly sitting eating breakfast. Only then did she notice the clock on the wall that read, 'Five thirty AM'

"Oh look, you're up" Saturn remarked monotonously.

"What. The. Fuck."

A laugh rang through the air. Standing at the top of the stairs was Mars who looked like she actually wanted to laugh her ass off.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" She said in between laughs.

"I hate you."

"Yeah I know"

"Hey Jupi you've got to admit that was pretty fucking funny," Saturn interjected.

"Oh to hell with the both of you." Jupiter yelled annoyed by the two younger commanders taunting.

"If you would all just stop arguing for five minutes maybe we could actually get through breakfast without anyone having to go to the emergency room." Pluto said with a huff.

"Oh you're one to talk! Before Jupiter came down you were in a heated debate with my sister over um...SOMETHING!" Saturn lashed back.

"Don't you dare drag me into this or I will flip the entire god damn table and take all of your breakfasts with it!" Neptune screeched

"Do not flip the table!" Sird yelled clutching her breakfast protectively.

"Yeah, how about you not mess up the breakfast I worked so hard to make." Mercury said as she put her hand on the table almost daring Neptune to flip it.

"You make me loose my breakfast and I'll hurt you." Phobos said. She had no humor in her eyes when she said that, making everyone a little nervous.

Jupiter huffed and sat down at the one empty chair which had a plate of semi-cold pancakes in front of it.

"TGIF!" Miranda shouted from the top of the stairs and then proceeding to slide down the banister.

"Miranda! I thought I asked you to get ready" Neptune said sternly.

Miranda let out a yawn, it was clear that she was nowhere near ready. Her long, brown hair with it's natural green streak in it was an absolute mess, she was still in her swablu pajamas, and her green eyes were still heavy with sleep.

"Yeah," Miranda said yawing, "And?"

Neptune let out an annoyed huff, "Go upstairs and change so I can do your hair!"

"Fine!" And with that Miranda stomped back up the stairs muttering something about pancakes.

"That child I swear…" Neptune mutter to herself.

"She's only twelve Neptune calm down" Venus said laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah I know. It's just that I want her to be like, I don't know!"

"You want her to be the next you." Pluto said as if she knew this to be a fact.

Before Neptune could say another word Miranda came back down in her school uniform, "Ok I got ready. Can you do my hair now Neptune?"

The bluenette smiled at her twelve year old 'sister's' enthusiasm, "Of course."

"I'm going down to the lab**[1]**." Pluto said standing up and heading for the door.

"Can't you-," Neptune started.

Pluto cut her off, "No."

The rest of the time, well a normal family would've eaten with small talk and comfortable silence in between. But these were the Galactics, there was no silence just a lot of bickering. But none of them would have it any other way.

"Oh by the way look what came in the mail this morning," Saturn said revealing a gold packet addressed to them but with no return address.

Everyone knew exactly what it was, it came every year on this day without fail.

"Fucking," Jupiter started.

"Hell," Mars finished.

It was the invitation to the world conference.

* * *

**A/N: THREE DAYS! That's how long it took me to finish this and these days that's pretty fast.**

**By the way this is only part one of chapter one. I want to focus on day to day lives on the respective organizations before jumping into the full plot.**

**[1]: When I planed out the house the Galactics live in I figured that it would be ****connected to the HQ but from an outsider's perspective it wouldn't look like it. The lab that Charon works in runs blow both the house and the HQ. If I haven't mentioned this before Pluto is Charon's granddaughter so naturally she spends a lot of time down there. The house is really more of a mansion than anything considering Team Galactic's really, really rich and they all live in that house. Only Cyrus, Sird, and Charon don't share a room with someone else.**

**I'm sorry about not updating Princess but I am writing the chapter. I want it to be quality.**

**#Newstory **

**(Sorry but I had to get over 1000 words)**

**~Roses, the one who takes a while to write things/**


	2. Chapter one part two

**So before I was truly familiar with Team Aqua and Team Magma I figured that Shelly and Courtney did all of the work for their respective teams (Yes I was aware of Courtney's existence before Tabitha's). I now see that this is completely untrue but I want to keep that idea for this story because it will be funny. The way I make that work is Team Aqua's Matt and Amber are both dead and Courtney does everything because Tabitha doesn't do shit. The OCs I mentioned in Blue And Red and other stories are very low ranked and therefore can't help. **

**Let's reply to some reviews!**

**Inhuman X said: I'm interested...I'll follow to see how it goes**

**Me: I'm glad that I can interest you ^-^**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

Shelly pulled her face off of her key bored, she had fallen asleep typing again. She was absolutly exhausted and still wanted to be sleeping. But there was no time for that. Her report wasn't even close to done, she had a meeting with the boss, the new 'admins to be' still had a long way to go training wise, and she was going out in the field today something about a special document.

_'Why does everything have to be so horribly trivial? And why do I have to deal with it?' _she thought as she began preparing for the day.

As she grabbed a stack of papers she caught sight of a framed picture sligently covered by her bandana. When she removed the bandanashe imeidietly wished she hadn't. It was a photograph of when she was sixteen and was finally promoted. She was standing there on the island base with the sea serving as he perfect backdrop. Matt, Amber, and Anna Marie were standing behind her, grinning.

The photo brought tears to her eyes as she remembered her friends. Matt and Amber had both been dead for almost five years now and Marie left them not long after. She had heard from a friend that she was now settled happily in Kalos. That should make her happy but insted it just hurt more, knowing that her best friend now had a happy life and was just fine without her.

"No time for grief. I have other business to attend to." She said to herself and stuffed the photo in a drawer.

"Uh, um, Ms. Shelly," A small voice said behind her.

She turned to see a young girl with short blond hair and bright blue eyes was standing there rather awkwardly.

"What?"

"T-the boss wants to see you."

"Fine"

The grunt practically sprinted out of the room.

_'Geez am I really that intimidating?'_

When Shelly got to Archie's office she knocked gently on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." I gruff voice answered.

She entered and the first thing she saw was a gold envelope on Archie's desk.

Even though she had been through this many times before the color still drained out of her face.

Ever since Matt and Amber died Shelly had never been one for social gatherings. Especially ones where she had to be in front of judging, lying, cheating, cynical, cold things that barely pass as humans.

"So the world conference has come again"

* * *

**A/N: That is the fastest I have ever finished something. Granted it is horribly short** **but it's good, right? I'm saving the rockets for last because they fight more than the Galactics do so the chapter will be like two thousand words at least. The Magmas chapter probably won't be very long either and the Plasmas will just be average. I refuse to do Team Flare because I find them horribly annoying but I will add in a cameo appearance featuring them and all of their butt hurt about not being invited. I will feature Team Dim Sun and The Pokémon Pinchers because they're amazing.**

**~Rose: The one who made a super short chapter to pacify her viewing audience because she probably won't update for a while after she finishes this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 1 part three

**A/N: Here we go part three! I've always thought that Team Magma and Team Aqua shared similar fates but Team Magma turned out slightly better. I apologize for the inaccuracies but for Courtney's character I had to change things up a bit. I should have Impact up later as well. Happy Valentines day!**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

"Morning." Courtney muttered to herself as the sun came through her curtains. She was too tired to move and she wouldn't move if she didn't have a job to do. But she did and today was something special. She didn't know what yet but here was a certain specialness in the air.

_'Maybe Brodie decided quit?' _she thought to herself hopefully.

She was so done with the spiky haired 'master of disguise', he's completely convinced that they're dating and won't leave her alone.

"Morning sweetie." She heard behind her, it matched the voice of the person she wished would just go fall of a cliff straight into hell.

She turned around to find Brodie sitting on her bed with her phone.

"What. The. fuck. Brodie how did you even get in here!?" She screeched.

"Maxie gave me an all access key card this morning. I've been promoted. Isn't that great, now we can spend more time together." He said smirking.

"Get out of my fucking room!" She yelled grabbing the back of Brodie's hoodie thing and throwing him out of her room. She dealt with something close to that almost every morning and yet everyone wondered why she was always so pissed off.

As soon as she turned around she heard a knock on her door.

"Brodie if you open my door again I'll do a lot worse than throw you out of my room!" She threatened. The door opened, she spun around to punch the man but her fist was caught. It was Tabitha, he looked a little surprised that she would punch him.

Her face turned a bright shade of scarlet, "Uh um commander Tabitha, sorry I thought you were Brodie."

He smiled slightly, "We're the same rank now Courtney, you don't have to call me commander. But why would you mistake me for Brodie of all people?"

She blushed deeper, "Uh um"

He chuckled at her, "The boss wants to see us."

_'Oh wonderful.' _she thought to herself.

"Commander Courtney!" Someone called out to her left.

It was Molly, Molly had joined about six months ago and the two of them had become rather close. Molly was her right hand grunt and her best friend.

"Yes."

Molly was absolutely beaming, "Xander, Aurum, Cody, and I got promoted!"

"Molly that's amazing!" Courtney said hugging her.

"The catch is we're still kind of your right hand grunts." She said.

"Still great!" Courtney hugged her tighter.

"Um so are you two done chatting 'cause the boss wants to all of the admins." Tabitha said.

"Yeah." Molly and Courtney said in union separating.

Maxie had them meet in the conference room since there were more admins now.

When they entered everyone else was already there, Brodie was filing his nails, Blaise was reading, Aurum was texting someone, and Cody was braiding Aurum's hair. Maxie was at the head off the table and standing next to him was a tall girl clad entirely in ice blue, her hair was almost white and her eyes were blue-gray.

Molly, Tabitha, and Courtney all took their seats. Maxie started talking, bringing them all to attention.

"This is Brodie's right hand admin."

Elsa smiled slightly at Brodie and he winked at her,

"Sorry but I'm taken." He said and winked at Courtney.

"We're not dating!" Courtney yelled.

The other admins laughed at the flustered expression on her face.

Elsa looked super confused, "What? I'm confused."

They laughed harder and Aurum got up, took her away from where she was standing, dragged her to where she and Cody were sitting and then shoved her onto Cody's lap. The two confused seventeen year olds blushed.

"Um Aurum why did you just..." Cody trailed off.

"To show Elsa here that we're all family here. We fight, and we mess around, and yeah." Aurum said trying not to laugh as she said that.

"Uh um commander Aurum may I get up now?" Elsa said quietly.

"Yeah go ahead. And it's just Aurum since we're the same rank."

Maxie sighed, "Try not to scare the new girl to much."

"No promises." All of the admins said in union.

Maxie rolled his eyes at their response, "Now down to business"

All of them sat up and no longer looked so uncaring. Maxie tossed a large golden envelope onto the table and the Three Fires gasped.

"So it's that time again." Tabitha said.

"Yeah I guess so." Courtney said her voice dripping with bitterness.

"Here we go again." Blaise said. He sounded as though he was mentally preparing himself.

"What?" The new admins said in union.

The Three Fires turned to them, "The world conference." They said in union

* * *

**A/N: Woo typed this in one day! I know that all of them are a little OOC but I really needed Courtney to be that way for the first chapter. As for the way she called Tabitha commander, I've heard that Courtney used to work under Tabitha before she was a part of the Three Fires. **

**~Rose, the one who's updated twice in one day.**


End file.
